In previous studies, the LHRH analogs, D-TRP6 and D_HIS, have been effective in arresting sexual development and slowing both linear growth and bone maturation in CPP. To assess the effectiveness of the analog leuprolide, 20 children with CPP will be treated daily until appropriate ages for pubertal progression are reached. Change in predicted height will be determined.